The Story of Anyanka Bloom
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles about my OC in DF (Darwinis Fist by Straif5) Basically an OC story with all our favorite cannon characters(and Alek) :P


**The first time Anya started her last job before DF…if that makes sense…**

**And if you're nice and review you'll all become…"special circumstances"{it's an inside joke for the fic} **

"This isn't fair!" Anastasia whined to Olga as they drudged up the stairs.

"Shush sister. We should be thankful for the protection." Olga the oldest, and most responsible, of the Tsar's daughters replied as her eyes swept the floor for any sign of the new guard.

"Protection? You honestly believe that? Please it's just mother and father not trusting us and thinking that we are nothing more than little kids in need of constant observation."

"Can you really blame them after that last prank?" Olga prompted her sister causing both girls to erupt into a fit of giggles. As Olga began to calm down she went ahead and asked the question that had been on her mind since they had first found out the "great" news. "What do you think he will be like?"

"Who the new guard?"

"No, Ana, the prime minister's son." Tatiana ran up from her place of trailing behind them. It's not that they meant to exclude their little sister it's just that….she was so much younger than them. She was barely older then Aleki!

"I don't know…" Ana trailed off in thought "What was his name? Adam Bloom?"

"Sounds English" Tatiana added. Before Olga could reply a sword came crashing down in front of them as they opened the door to his room {it was Ana's idea to riffle through his things}

"Just who are you?" Olga demanded

"Anyanka Bloom: Russian, born and raised Moscow, and newest guardswoman to the Romanov family. Not American and certainly not male." The three girls' eyes widened and a devilish smile over took the middle sister's face….but…there was no way she was there guard…just look at HER! First thing being just that- a female they had never had a female guard before {and to think that Ana had been, for a small moment, worried that she had lost someone to flirt with} and she was so young in comparison to the others; while they seems to be in their mid 30's to early 50's she could not have been more then…20...at most. Barking Spiders even her hair was different. Instead of the washed out brown being slowly invaded by grey she had a curled golden water fall that reached just below her breasts; which caused them to wonder if she would have to cut it or maybe tie it in a bun like their nurse maid. Thoughts and questions continued to race through their inbred brains and thankfully for Olga and Tatiana: Anastasias was the first to break the silence.

"Nice to meet you Anya-" she was mid curtsy before the sword wielding woman interrupted her.

"Bloom or Miss Bloom….unless you become a…_special circumstance_." Olga did not like the way she emphasized the "special circumstance" part….it was almost as if she was implying….

"And what would I have to do to become one?" the middle sister persisted

"Far more than my contract says I have to do." Her response was simple and monotone

"Which would mean….what exactly?" Ms. Bloom's eyes swept over to the eldest sister and she smirked

"You should know of such subjects. After all haven't you just been paired with your cousin?" _This in itself is a disturbing matter…._she wanted to add. "Now if you'll excuse me I must check up on _nash naslednik*_" she bowed and left her room.

"Did- did she just bow?" Olga was really beginning to not like this person.

"She _was _wearing pants…rather heard to do a curtsy in them." Ana said beginning to riffle through the nearest draw

"She was? How…how…"

"Different?"

"Willfully improper." Olga finished her own sentence.

"I like she's got…spunk" Tatiana said bouncing on her bed

"Whatever you say. I don't trust her-"

"Come on _matuska** _we have got packing to do…unless you want to let the boat officers watch as you go skinny dipping." Tatiana and Anastasia shared a laugh while Olga huffed.

"It was your idea to look through-"

"yes," Ana said "and she's not unpacked yet, therefore, we have nothing better to do then prepare for tomorrow."

"Fine." Olga huffed and followed the two out of the room.

*Russian for our heir

**little mother{often used to describe responsible older sibling}


End file.
